


Even Dragons Need Encouragement

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Freezerburn brotp, Ladybug friendship, Light Angst, Weiss suffers, Wingwoman Weiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2020-12-30 20:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: When Yang hesitates to make a move on Blake, a certain ex heiress must suffer just a little to make her OTP come true.





	1. Chapter 1

“Alright, Blake and are heading to the workshop, sis. Tell Weiss bye!” Ruby called as she ran out of the house.

Yang rolled her eyes at her sister’s enthusiasm. The moment that Blake had asked her for her help in rebuilding Gambol Shroud, their leader had immediately started planning. She hoped Blake knew what she gotten herself into.

“I’m in trouble, aren’t I?” Blake murmured, shooting a fond glance at Ruby’s retreating figure. Yang grinned at her.

“Just don’t let her bully you into changing you weapon. She means well but she can get a little intense about weapons.” Yang smirked at her friend. “Try not to miss me too much, yeah?” Blake let out a light laugh at that.

“Every moment away from you is a moment too long, Yang.” She cooed playfully at Yang. Yang felt her expression soften as Blake tapped her nose. What was this woman doing to her? Did she even know what power she held? She sighed to herself, feeling Blake’s magnetic pull drag her in. They were inches apart when Yang spoke up.

“Blake? I-“ “Blaaaake! C’mon! We gave a weapon to build! The extension of your soul?! Let’s go!” The sudden shout from the front of the house made them both jump away from each other.

“Sorry. I need to go deal with the kid.” Blake smirked, knowing full well how Ruby would feel about being called a kid. She then leaned forward, pressed a lingering kiss to Yang’s jaw and quickly left the room, shooting Yang a brief, shy smile before disappearing. Yang swallowed. Her emotions were swimming and she needed to talk to somebody.

Enter poor Weiss Schnee.

////////////////////////////////////////////

“I would assume that her kissing your jaw indicates that she’s interested in you, so why aren’t you making a move?” Of course Weiss would be logical about this.

“You don’t understand. I know Blake likes me and the feelings are mutual. But she needs to be the one to make a move.” Yang insisted.

“You are so irritating. Why should she have to? She’s been dropping hints left and right.”

“She just has to be the one.” Yang suddenly felt the room go chilly. She turned to see a glowering Weiss stand up from her bed to look down at her.

“Yang. Xiao. Long. Are you serious right now?!” Weiss stepped closer to her and poked her in her chest to emphasise her point. “Is this your attempt at making Blake prove herself? To prove you can trust her to stay?!” This was the difference between Blake and Weiss when they were angry; Blake was hot. Weiss just made you want to run and hide.

“What the hell, Weiss!” Yang had never felt so insulted. “Of course not! I trust her with every fibre of my being!”

“Then why-“ “Because of Adam!” Weiss stepped back in surprise.

“It’s not my story to tell but I know he hurt her. He took control away from her. She had no agency, Weiss.” Yang felt her throat close up. Just thinking about the way Adam treated Blake made her hate him even more. “I want her to feel safe with me. Like she has a choice. I don’t want to pressure Blake into anything because she deserves so much better.” She glanced up at Weiss through tears eyes.

“You really care for Blake, don’t you?” Weiss had a small, awed smile on her face. Yang nodded, a small, shy smile of her own working its way into her face at the thought.

“I do. I mean everybody knows how physically gorgeous Blake Belladonna is but she’s so much more than that.” Weiss gestures for her to continue, rolling her eyes with a good natured long suffering sigh. “She’s clever, I mean you saw her pick that lock the other day! Did you see how attractive Blake made it look?!” Weiss snorted. “And she’s so kind and compassionate. She never doubted Ruby and always treated her like an equal. And when we fight together, it’s like we’re one person.”

“ She’s so protective of the people she cares about. She’s more than capable of kicking my ass in sparing. She’s such an incredible fighter. But she’s just as much of a dork as me. I mean have you heard her giggle? God, I think I just about die every time.” Yang dramatically flopped back onto the bed. “She makes me want to be better. She leaves a me puddle of a woman every time she _so much as breathes, Weiss! _I just want her be happy. Even if it’s not with me.”

“You’re an idiot. A lovesick idiot.” Yang sat up and glared at her friend. “You both disgust me. She’s crazy about you, Yang. I don’t think she’s capable of not looking at for longer than five minutes. I’m impressed that Ruby could even get her away from you.” Yang felt her body heat up.

“But I don’t-“ “You’re not Adam. Blake said so herself, remember?”

“She’s gone through so much, Weiss. I guess I’m just scared of hurting her.” Yang swallowed thickly. “She means so much to me. I don’t want to hurt her.”

“She will end up hurt.” Yang flinched. “She’ll hurt every time you hurt. Every time you run into danger. She’ll get hurt if you die. She’ll get hurt if you break up. But you would never hurt her on purpose.”

“No, I wouldn’t.”

“And you’re going to get hurt too. Even though we both know Blake would never hurt you on purpose.” Yang nodded. “But sometimes we meet people who are worth the risk. I know for a fact that you both see each other as being worth that risk. You just need to take it.”

“Yeah. Thanks, Weiss.” Yang smiled at her friend gratefully. Weiss huffed indignantly, cheeping matching Ruby’s cloak.

“I’m only doing this so you’ll both stop making me suffer through your disgustingly sweet ramblings.” Weiss grouched. “As cute as you and Blake are together, I don’t think I can take much more of your ridiculous pining.”

“There’s our Ice Queen.”  
“I will strangle you!”  
“Can you even reach my neck?”

And that is why, when Ruby and Blake returned home, they where met with the odd sight of Weiss dangling from Yang’s neck, attempting to strangle the girl.

When Blake met Yang’s eyes, she gestured with her head to their room, carefully hiding the bouquet of sunflowers as she went. No more hiding. No more running. Unless it was towards Yang.

“


	2. Even Black Cats Need Help To Be Brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ladybug platonic bonding. Maybe Ruby can offer some advice.

Blake was internally screaming. She had flirted with Yang. And kissed her jaw in a manner that was decidedly very not platonic. And then there was that moment between them before Ruby had interrupted. Was Yang going to kiss her? Was Blake going to kiss Yang? What had Yang wanted to say? Is she reading too much into it?

“Gods, what is wrong with me?” Blake muttered to herself as they walked into the armoury.

“You have the hots for my sister?” Blake choked.

“Ruby Rose!” Ruby smirked up at her, almost tenderly placing Blake’s weapon down as if it were a human infant.

“I don’t understand the whole “attraction” and “dating” thing… buuuuuut I’m pretty sure that staring at Yang for five minutes means you like her.”

“Ruby.” Blake sighed, pinching her nose.

“Oh right. Sorry. I meant you loooooove her.” Ruby sang cheekily. Blake’s ears flattened as she gave her friend an exasperated look. She reached over and yanked Ruby’s hood over her head and kept it there for a minute while the younger girl flailed.

“Gods help me, Rose. I will make sure you never eat cookies again.” Blake threatened playfully as she walked around the work bench.

“Gasp! You fiend! You ruffian and thug! How dare you bring cookies into this!” Blake gave her friend an odd look. _‘So dramatic.’_ Blake thought to herself fondly. “I will not have them threatened!” Ruby glared up at her playfully. Blake bit back an affectionate smile and shifted it into a smirk and leaned into her leader’s face challengingly.

“Ruby, honey.” She cooed in a most patronising tone. “I don’t make threats. I make promises. And you know how I feel about promises.” Blake flicked Ruby’s forehead and leaned back, laughing at the affronted look on her friend’s face.

“You’re the worst, Sis.” Ruby grumbled before freezing, cheeks matching her cloak. “Uh, I mean… you see…” She stuttered awkwardly. Blake’s expression softened into something far more tender.

“Ruby. You consider me a sister?”

“…yes?” Ruby sounded a little unsure of herself. Blake cleared her throat, sentiment threatening to drown her.

“Fun fact; I always wanted a little sister.” She spoke quietly. Ruby lit up and grinned at her happily.

“You knooow…” oh no. “If you married Yang, I could really be your little sister!” Blake smacked her own forehead. “Make a move already, woman!”

“It’s not that simple, Ruby. We have so much to talk about before I can even begin to ask her out.” Blake’s heart sped up and all of her past doubts surfaced. “She deserves better.”

“But you make her happy. You’re there for her when she needs you. You can support her in ways she’s never let anyone do before. How much better can she get than that?” Blake bit her lip and blinked back tears. “Does she make you happy?” Blake let out a disbelieving laugh.

“More than you know.”

“What do you like about her?”

“Well… she’s the most gorgeous person I’ve ever met. For Gods’ sakes, she’s a blonde woman who can pull off yellow!” Blake huffed, a blush warming up her cheeks. “I love her eyes. I never knew that a pair of eyes could feel like home until I met her. And she’s so strong. She could left me up with her little finger as effortlessly as she would a feather. I mean the way she threw those Sabyrs the other day...” She sighed wistfully. Yeah. Blake was definitely blushing now.

“Ew. Gross! Keep it PG, please.” Ruby pretended to gag. Blake laughed gently.

“But she’s also got a strong character. She’s been hurt so many times. But each time she gets knocked down, she gets back up. Still determined. Still strong. Still kind and loving. I don’t know how she does it. She’s the definition of strength.” Ruby cooed gently at her for that. Blake rolled her eyes, her blush creeping up her neck. Even her ears felt warm. “She’s so kind and protective when it comes to her loved ones. Determined and just. She plays fair and lets me fight my own battles. And it never fails to take my breath away when I see how gentle she can be.” Blake let out a shaky breath as she teared up. “She can rip an enemy to shreds. When we spar, she could fight with one arm tied behind her back and still beat me. She literally turns into a ball of fire and yet… I feel so safe with her. Like just being near her is all I’ll ever need to feel at home.” She felt a pair of arms pull her into a hug.

“You love her.”

“Yeah.”

“Tell her, Blake.”

“But I-“ “No buts. Look at how many times we’ve all nearly died. If something happened, could you live without regret if you didn’t tell her?” Blake buried her nose into Ruby’s neck.  
  
“No, I guess not. Thank you, Ruby. Even if you are a pain in the neck.” She playfully poked Ruby’s ribs.

“You’re welcome, Big Sis.” Blake laughed.

“Big Sis?” Ruby pulled away and started looking at Gambol Shroud. She turned to Blake with a cheeky grin.

“Yeah. I have to give you your own big sister nickname now that you’re marrying my sister.” Blake choked. Gods. What had she gotten herself into? “By the way, Yang really loves sunflowers. They were mum’s favourite so I think they help Yang stay connected to her. I saw a flower shop on the way up here. We could make a pit stop on the way back?” Blake felt her heart break. Poor Yang. Well. If sunflowers made her happy, Blake would go out of her way to buy them for her every chance that she got.

Of course, when they got home, they had hoped that Weiss and Yang hadn’t gotten up to trouble. But things don’t always go how you hope.

“Gods so help me, Xiao Long, I will kill you!” Ruby and Blake exchanged a weary look.

“Ruby. You get your partner off of mine and we separate them?”

“Sounds like a plan, Blake.” Blake turned to Yang and gestured with her head to follow while Ruby pulled on Weiss until the smaller girl fell off of Yang and promptly threw her over her shoulder and walked into the kitchen, giggling cheekily while Weiss screeched indignantly.

“Hey.” Yang breathed as she slipped her hand into Blake’s free one. Blake ensured that her flowers remained hidden. “What are you hiding?” Yang teased playfully.

“Just wait, you brat.” Yang giggled.  
  
“So didya miss me?”

“I counted down the seconds, love.” Yang gave an embarrassed cough as they entered their shared room. It was time to have a chat.

////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile, in the kitchen over coffee…

“They’re both insufferable!”

“Yup.”

“Lovesick dolts!”

“That too.”

“If they don’t talk, I am locking them in a closet!”

“I think they’re gonna be fine, Weiss.”

Ruby snorted into her coffee as her partner let out a frustrated shout. Not she could blame her. Yang and Blake had been dancing around each other for weeks now. At this point the rest of the group was close to screaming at them to “JUST KISS ALREADY!” The sooner they got together, the better.  



	3. Even Bumblebees Need Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bees finally talk. But will it end well?

Blake let go of Yang’s hand as they entered their room and quickly hid her flowers under a pillow for the moment.

“Okay, now I’m really curious about what you’re trying to hide from me.” Blake inhaled shakily and gave Yang a tight, nervous smile.

“Patience, Yang. Please.” Yang frowned at her anxious tone.

“Is something wrong? You seem a bit… on edge.”

“Fine. Just… I need to talk to you and I need you stay quiet while I do. Otherwise, I’ll never get what I want to say out.” Blake turned to stare pleadingly at her friend. She needed this.

“Hey, whatever it is? You can tell me. You don’t need to be scared, Bee. I’ll keep quiet.” Blake let out a choked laugh.

“Wow. Haven’t heard that one in a while.” She murmured. “Um. So. I’m not good at this. ‘Emotions’ and ‘feelings’ and ‘communication.’ Actually, I’m really bad at it. But you know that already.” Yang’s frown deepened and she took a step forward, a pained look in her eyes. But she remained silent. “The nuances of relationships… allude me a lot of the time. The White Fang wasn’t exactly the best place to learn these things. You all continue to surprise me and show me what true friendship is. What that love is meant to feel like. And sometimes it’s overwhelming to know that so many people can look at me and see somebody worth loving. Without me having to bleed and break to prove myself.”

Yang let out a soft noise in her throat, her eyes flashing red. Blake knew that it wasn’t directed at her. She continued to pace and talk.

“To me, acceptance meant training until I bled. Friendship meant ensuring that none of my brethren died. And love?” Blake faltered. Remembered his words, his touch. How he left her scared and broken. “Love was pain. It was sacrificing my soul for the sake of somebody who used it and warped it to match his own. By the time he was done, I had lost my soul. It didn’t feel like me anymore because a part of it had disappeared.” Blake felt tears build in her eyes as she threw head back to try to regain control of her emotions.

“I never thought that I’d ever find it again. That I was going to be lost and broken forever. But then I met you girls. And I started to find myself again. I found my optimism and hope in Ruby. I found my defiance in Weiss. And you?” Blake felt her lungs hitch violently. “With you, I found everything else. My strength, my courage. The playfulness that I thought had lost. I learned that, no matter how terrifying it is, sometimes it’s worth it to trust somebody. B-because you might just find something that had been missing. Something that fits into all your broken pieces, not by force. Not because it chips away at you. But because it was made for you. And you for it.”

When Blake turned to face Yang, tears streaming down her cheeks, she saw her partner staring at her in awe. Yang had one of her hands pressed to her chest, the other covering her mouth. Blake took a shaky breath and walked over to the bed.

“But most importantly…” Blake grabbed the flowers and turned around, watching as Yang’s eyes widened and a surprised gasp left her throat. “Most importantly, you taught me that I’m still capable of loving somebody. That he didn’t take that away from me. And you make it… easier to believe that I’m worth caring about, even if the way you care about me is different.” Blake reached and gently gave her the sunflowers. “I need you to know how special you are. How much I adore you. Yang?”

“Yes, Blake?” She whispered. Blake swallowed thickly.

“I love you, Yang Xiao Long. So much that it almost hurts.” Blake bit back a sob. Her chest felt painfully tight and her heart felt far too big to fit her rib cage. “You don’t have to feel the same way. But I need you know… that there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

“God.” Yang breathed. “Is it okay if I talk now?” Blake nodded, worried when Yang started to cry. “Damn it, Belladonna. I was planning doing a big sappy speech but you beat me to it!” Yang laughed through her tears, holding her flowers almost protectively against her chest. “Nothing I can say will compare to that. I mean, shit, Blake. That’s like the stuff you’d read in one of your novels, ya know? The farmer’s daughter swept off of her feet by the dark and dapper noble? What am I meant to say?”

Yang walked over to her bed and gently placed the flowers down. Blake thought her heart might explode.

“Yang?” She asked hesitantly. “Was- was this okay?” She felt like she knew the answer. But she was still terrified that she had just ruined everything. But then Yang let out a sobbing laugh before she walked over to Blake and gently grabbed her hips and pulled her close. Blake’s hand instinctively went to her partner’s shoulders and curled into her jacket.

“Baby.” Yang murmured adoringly. “It was perfect.” And then Yang leaned forward, kissing Blake softly and curling her arms around her waist. Blake froze for a moment before melting into Yang, cupping her jaw with one hand while the other threaded through her hair. When Yang pulled back, they rested their foreheads together.

“So… does that mean…” Blake trailed off, still uncertain. Yang smiled softly and kissed her nose.

“Blake Belladonna, I’ve been crazy for you from the start.” Blake’s tears started anew, as did Yang’s. Both girls gently cleared the other’s face of tears, kissing loving reassurances into tear coated skin. When the tears had dried, Yang spoke up.

“How did you know sunflowers were my favourite?”

“Your little sister is one hell of a wing woman. She told about them. And about Summer.” She watched as Yang sighed heavily.

“I don’t know whether to punch her or hug her.”

“I’m sorry.” Blake cringed lightly.

“What? No, no! Blake, no. I love them! I just don’t want you to feel obligated, is all.” Blake snorted and cupped Yang’s jaw, smiling when Yang leaned into her touch.

“Trust me, babe. There’s no obligation. Nothing about you could be an obligation.” Yang grinned down at her.

“Babe, huh? I could get used to that.” Blake bit her lip and shook her head.

“You are such a dork.”

“Hey, you chose me!” Yang pouted. Blake’s expression softened and she leaned forward until there was very little space between them.

“No. I’m pretty sure that it was destiny chose you for me. You’re everything I could ever need. You’re everything that I want.” Yang teared up and surged forward, kissing Blake firmly. Blake smiled into it and Yang soon followed. Eventually, the kiss was more teeth than anything and they pulled back, foreheads resting together.

Once upon a time, two souls found each. They fit perfectly together. Not because they forced it. Not because they broke off parts until they fit. No. They fit because they were always meant to be together. No amount of scars caused by a monster could change that fact.

Gold and purple have always been destined for each other. And now that they’ve found each other? There’s not a force strong enough on this earth to keep them apart.


End file.
